<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don’t Have to Stay - Drabble Collection by RobinVenetiaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139986">You Don’t Have to Stay - Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa'>RobinVenetiaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cormoran Strike Loves Robin Ellacott, Drabble Collection, F/M, Strike and Robin get set up, and are cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Strikesgiving I wrote a few connected drabbles in an AU where Robin and Strike get set up after her divorce and start dating. It’s super chill and just them being cute and I’ve always wanted to write more.</p><p>So I am. I’m trying to go chronologically and will add in the chapters from Strikesgiving when they come up(but always with a new chapter so you get fresh stuff too).</p><p>I have no idea how often I’ll post or how many there will be. Nor do I have any plot. It’s just then meeting and dating and being in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear, he’s not another copper.” Vanessa insists, trying to get Robin to agree to a date after her last disastrous attempt at setting her up but Robin remained hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you hate the dating apps and this guy is nothing like Thomas and even more importantly he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Matthew.” This peaks Robin’s interest. Vanessa’s last attempt, Thomas, had been a Matthew clone in both looks and attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he do?” She tries not to sound too interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an investigator.” Vanessa’s barely finished speaking when Robin groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said no cops!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> investigator.” She clarifies, looking pointedly at Robin as she continues. “He solved the Lula Landry case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin perks up at that. She had been fascinated by the story when it was revealed what really happened to the famous model but all she could recall about the man who solved it was that he had a strange name.</span>
</p><p>“Fine. But only cause I’m curious.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear, if you’re trying to set me up with another Coco, I will beat you with my false leg.” Strike looks pointedly at Wardle, a warning that he’s not joking this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a crime to threaten an officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S’not and even if it was.” Strike shrugs before taking a hearty gulp from his pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not Coco or Coco adjacent. Actually, she’s Vanessa’s friend.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thinks Strike. He’d only recently shaken her off his tail after a regrettably drunken night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s recently divorced.” Strike starts to shoot him with another warning glare but Wardle holds up a hand. “Ex was a wanker who cheated on her and she’s not looking for anything serious. Van likes her so there must be something to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met her?” The thought of going out with another of Wardle’s wife’s friends made him wanna bolt for the door but it’d been months since he’s had a shag and Vanessa seems like she’d be more discerning in her choice of friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a quick hello but she’s fit if that’s what you’re wondering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t but that helps your cause. How fit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wardle, the bastard, grins.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s not handsome but he’s not ugly either. He’s… interesting. She’s trying not to stare too much but there’s so much of him and her mind can’t help but compare him to her ex-husband.</p><p>He’s a little disheveled with his stubble and wrinkled shirt but it suits him. As does his crooked nose and scarred upper lip.</p><p>She decides his eyes are what she likes the most about him so far. There’s depth there, maybe even sadness but they light up as he tells her a bit about his work. But the bar stool she’s on is uncomfortable and she shifts, knocking her boot against his shin.</p><p>“Oh god, sorry!” She can feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she apologizes.</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Your leg. I kicked it by accident.”</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt.” He grins at her and oh, it’s nice when he smiles.</p><p>“Oh sure, acting all tough to impress a lady.” She teases, playfully.</p><p>“Serious. Can’t feel a thing.” He nods down to his leg under the table and she sees he’s tugged his trouser leg up to show her.</p><p>“Oh.” It’s all she can manage to say as her curiosity fights against propriety.</p><p>He’s still smiling, as though he can read her thoughts. “You wanna know how I lost it.”</p><p>She’s about to deny her curiosity, insist it’s none of her business but instead she straightens her back, looks him in the eye and tells him the truth.</p><p>“I want to know whatever you want to tell me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s pretty.</span>
</p><p>Actually, as he stares at her from across the pub while he gets them another round, he thinks she’s fucking gorgeous. Funny too. And she pleasantly surprised him with her directness about his leg.</p><p>
  <span>Would she even want to shag someone like him? She could have any bloke in the place. Who the fuck would cheat on her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She catches him watching her and her cheeks turn to a rosy shade of pink but she smiles at him, holding his gaze until the bartender gives him their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walks back to their table, she’s approached by someone. He’s lean with perfectly styled hair and a crisp white shirt coupled with an air of confidence that men like that often have. He’s got an arm on the back of her chair and he leans in closer than he needs to to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strike rolls his eyes. Of course this is how his night goes. He gets set up with someone whose company he genuinely enjoys and some younger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>little fucker comes along. He’s ready to face whatever excuse is coming his way to get out of the rest of the evening when he catches her eye as she looks past the bloke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” She’s smiling as she stands, stepping around the man to snuggle against Strike’s side. “Was beginning to think you got lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively wraps a protective arm around her shoulder after he hands her her wine before taking a gulp from his own pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love. What I miss?” He stares down at the man, keeping Robin tucked close until he mumbles an apology and walks away with his head down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A leg? An </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>leg?” Robin asks, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even in my size!” He quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes and nudges his shoulder playfully. “You’ve made that joke before.”</span>
</p><p>“I might’ve.” He’s grinning at her, unconcerned about being caught telling a reused joke.</p><p>
  <span>They’re sitting beside each other now, inching closer together as the conversation flows between tales of his investigative work and her disasterous attempts at dating again. His eyes follow her hand as she tucks a loose tendril of hair behind her ear and before he can talk himself out of it he kisses her.</span>
</p><p>It’s not the kind of kiss that sends sparks down your spine and leaves you breathless. It’s soft and a bit clumsy but when he pulls back to face her reaction, she’s smiling brightly at him.</p><p>
  <span>“D’you wanna come for a drink at mine?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re nearly at her flat and he can practically feel the worry vibrating off of her. He stops and reaches for her hand to get her to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Nothing. It’s fine.” She insists, trying to pull him along but he can tell she’s tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say.” He smiles, tilts his head to the side. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He’s ready to hear her out when she drops her head into her hands. “God, I’m ruining-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not.” He assures as he gives her time to collect her thoughts and after a moment she dares to look back up at him before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the first guy since my ex. Or you will be. If we… oh god.” She drops her head back into her hands unable to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, look at me. I’m serious, look-“ He gently pulls her hands away and tilts her chin up to meet his gaze. “You invited me for a drink and I accepted. That’s all. Nothing more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s quiet, contemplating his words when her expression shifts as she decides what she wants. “What if I wanted something more than that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know I’d be happy to be your first post divorce shag should you want that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He can tell she’s nervous even as she tries to hide it with bursts of bravado. That’s how she wound up straddling him on the couch and how her hand is working down his zipper. But he wants to savour this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He breaks away from her kisses and touches his forehead to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom?” He asks, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leads him down the short hallway and soon they’re standing at the foot of her bed, his hands sliding from her waist to her hips before gripping her backside to press her up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only halts his exploration of her curves when she begins to lower herself to the floor before he stops her. He shakes his head and for a moment her face falls, afraid she did something wrong but he kisses her, soft and quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets him nudge her back onto the bed and he crawls his way over her, keeping his weight off her. He pushes her dress up, placing delicate kisses to the skin above each side of her hips before looking up to see her watching him intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, her chest rising and falling as she grows bold yet again and pulls her dress off over her head, tossing it to the floor along with her bralette. He’s captivated as he takes her in, enthralled by her creamy skin and constellations of freckles that adorn her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets her eyes again and holds her gaze as he hooks his fingers into her knickers, slowly peeling them off of her. It’s only when his tongue licks into her for the first time that their eye contact breaks as her heads falls back against the pillow and she gasps his name.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s never laughed during sex before. In all the years with her ex, not even during the earlier years of their relationship, can she remember feeling this light and happy while feeling so much pleasure.</p><p>But when she climbed onto the bear of a man beneath her, already satisfied from the attention he paid her with his talented mouth, she hadn’t balanced properly and fell awkwardly against his chest.</p><p>Peeking up at him through her curtain of messy hair, she had expected annoyance, maybe even admonishment but that wasn’t what she found. As he brushed her hair off of her face, he wore a happy grin full of amusement.</p><p>She buried her face in his chest and began to shake with laughter then by the time she looked back up he had joined in with her until they both forgot how it started.</p><p>The atmosphere shifted as they calmed, back to the heat and desire that she had felt before. It grew stronger as she rode this powerful man below her. Then when it was too much and she collapsed against his chest again as pleasure overwhelmed her, he held her tight as he thrust up into her to join her in ecstasy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***This is a very slightly edited repost of an original Strikesgiving chapter***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t have to stay.” She says, her head laying comfortably on his hairy chest.</p><p>He scoffs and she wonders if she offended him. “Of course, I’m staying.”</p><p>“You don’t have to though.” She just wants him to understand that just because he’s her first post-divorce shag he’s under no special obligation to spend the night with her.</p><p>“I know. I want to. Unless you want me to go.” She finds it funny now that Vanessa had worried about setting her up with Wardle’s supposedly strange friend and rival but laying here with him now she’s thankful she had given him a chance.</p><p>She certainly didn’t expect to fall into bed with him but she also didn’t expect to enjoy herself so much on their date.</p><p>She wraps her arms around his middle, holding him. “No. I’d like you to stay.”</p><p>“I like you.” He says as he plays with her hair. <em>I like you too</em>, she thinks, dangerously.</p><p>“You’re just saying that cause I shagged you.” She teases but his reply is serious.</p><p>“No.” She sits up to look him in the eye and decides he really is quite handsome in a strange way. She quite likes the scar on his lip and his crooked nose.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I enjoyed the talking part too.” They had talked for hours at the pub before they kissed and she invited him back to her tiny flat.</p><p>“Oh.” She looks surprised. “I enjoyed that bit as well.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s awake when he comes back in the room clad only in his boxers and prosthesis. “Sorry for waking you.” He whispers, settling on the edge of the bed to remove his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” He asks as he climbs back under the covers and settles back in behind her, draping an arm over her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is lovely.” She sighs, dreamily as she leans back against him and he nuzzles into the crook of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s late. Or early. And everything feels hazy as they lay somewhere between awake and asleep. He’s not sure who started it but she’s pushing her backside against him. Or maybe he started rocking his hips against her arse. It doesn’t matter as he shoves his boxers down and she reaches to the bedside table for another condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s slower this time, both of them still not fully awake even if their bodies are. It doesn’t take long for the pleasure to build and he knows he’ll be finished soon so he moves his hand gripping her hip between her thighs to coax her along. Afterwards, they lay wrapped up in each other, neither wanting to be the one pull away first but eventually she places a kiss on his stubbly cheek and leaves his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, as he falls asleep with her head on his chest, he reminds himself that Wardle has insisted she wasn’t after anything serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bollocks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up feeling surprisingly well rested considering the unexpected second round late in the night. The muscles in his back ache but as he recalls his evening with Robin he finds he doesn’t really mind. The spot beside him is empty and though he would have liked to wake up with her, the delicious scent of frying bacon wafts its way into the room luring him out of bed, an appealing second choice in ways to wake up, he thinks.</p><p>He finds her in the kitchen and despite his body not being up for a third shag since last night, he’s still a touch disappointed at seeing her already showered and dressed in an oversized sweater and leggings. He stands against the door frame, watching her flit around the kitchen when she notices him over her shoulder and grins at him.</p><p>“Good morning. Making us some bacon, eggs and toast. Coffee’s ready.” </p><p>“You’re a bloody angel, aren’t you?” The flush he’s already growing fond of spreads across her cheeks and he briefly debates kissing her cheek as he pours them each a cup before deciding he shouldn’t.</p><p>They eat in a companionable silence, stealing glances when they think the other isn’t looking but the little conversation they manage is more about their food than what is on his mind. It’s not long after they finish eating when he decides he should go, unsure how long his welcome will last.</p><p>She walks him to the front door and as he stands in front of her, ready to leave, he wants to ask to see her again but the words get stuck in his throat.</p><p>“I had a lovely time. Truly.” She tells him, looking him in the eyes so he can see she means it before she turns the knob and opens the door.</p><p>“Goodbye, Robin.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Cormoran.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. You bloody idiot. Why didn’t you ask her out again? What if she doesn’t want to go out again? Wardle said she was looking for casual but what’s casual? Is a one night stand casual or would another date still count as casual?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran isn’t sure how long he stands on her front path, halfway between her door and the sidewalk as he debates what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if she sees you standing here like a nutter? Are you mumbling to yourself right now? Just because you felt like there was a connection, doesn’t mean she did. But maybe she did?  She invited you back to hers. That must mean something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck it.” He mutters as he turns back to her door and rings the bell. Moments pass and he hears nothing, no feet padding across the floor or voices asking him to hold on, which he takes as a sign that he should leave but before he can make an escape the door opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Robin says, looking a bit startled at his unexpected return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She replies back, her surprise now replaced with an adorably amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go out again next weekend?” He blurts it out so quickly he’s worried it comes out as gibberish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are wide, clearly caught off guard and she looks him over as though she’s expecting a catch but after a moment of torture she begins to nod. “Yeah… yes, that would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. “</span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll get in touch during the week and we can figure out what works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, before he goes to leave, he takes a chance and softly kisses her cheek. “I’ll talk to you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stands by her open door, smiling at him as he walks out onto the sidewalk watching as he waves at her before he disappears from her view.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Okay. Spill!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> Spill what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Oh please. How was it? Better or worse than Thomas?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I don’t think anyone will ever be as bad as Thomas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> So better than Thomas…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I had a nice time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> You sound surprised!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Well I admit I don’t know him well but he can be a bit… curmudgeonly 🤭</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> Oh. I suppose I could see it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> And I popped into the pub around 11 to rescue you should you need it but you were both gone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Yeah we left around 10:30</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> We? As in together?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> No way! He took you home?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I took him home 💁‍♀️</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> You’re telling me a dozen tinder dates and multiple attempts by me to set you up and the bloke you finally shag is Strike?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>You really did want something different from your ex. I just didn’t realize how different</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I didn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> I am happy for you. Now I have a better idea of what to look for with your next date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> Well… he actually asked me out again next weekend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Already?! He texted you first thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> No… he asked as he was leaving this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> 🙀🙀🙀 He stayed over??!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Wow! I am shocked! As long as you're happy tho. You are, yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I am. I wasn’t expecting it but it was a good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> And was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> Was he what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Good?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> Van!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Oh come on!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I agreed to a second date so take from that what you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Ok ok. Just answer me one thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> ?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Is he proportional?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> 😉</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike sets down their pints and sits across from Wardle who, in exchange for a few rounds of drinks, was giving him some much needed info for a case. But with a second round started and the information now in Strike’s coat pocket, the conversation shifted.</p><p>“You ready for another one of April’s friends?”</p><p>“I’ll never be ready for that.” Scoffs Strike.</p><p>“Well Vanessa’s friends are clearly out of your league.” Wardle snips back, looking smug.</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Popped in the pub a bit after 10:30 to see how it was going and neither of you were there. So she ducked out early. You’ll get ‘em next time.” He dramatically pats Strike on the shoulder in mock comfort.</p><p>Strike, however, says nothing as he sips his pint and keeps his face neutral as Wardle looks at him curiously. Several moments pass before Wardle tries to call his bluff.</p><p>“No fucking way. You’re full of it.”</p><p>Strike shrugs and takes another sip of his drink, letting out a satisfied ‘ah’ before setting his glass down.</p><p>“Her? She’s a stunner though!” Wardle exclaims.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Oh come off it.” Wardle checks over his shoulder, quieter now. “Well how was it then?”</p><p>“A gentleman never tells.” </p><p>“You’re no bloody gentleman.”</p><p>Strike grins, leaning over the table like he’s got a secret to tell the eager detective. “Still not telling you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday 5:44pm</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Hey there. How are you?</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Hey! I’m well. And you?</p><p><b>Strike: </b>I’m good, thanks</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Did you still want to go out this weekend?</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Of course.</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Looking forward to it 😊</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Good. I have too.</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Been looking forward to it, I mean.</p><p><b>Strike:</b> I was thinking dinner, maybe the pub after if we feel like it?</p><p><b>Robin: </b>That sounds nice. Saturday?</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Friday might be better if that works for you. I might have surveillance to do on saturday.</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Oh, cool detective stuff 😉</p><p><b>Robin: </b>But friday is fine</p><p><b>Strike: </b>I promise you it sounds far more exciting than it is. Lots of sitting around bored.</p><p><b>Strike: </b>I’ll book us a table somewhere. Any preference?</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Nope. Surprise me!</p><p><b>Strike: </b>I can do that. I’ll get back in touch before friday to let you know where.</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Sounds good!</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Goodnight Robin x</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Goodnight 😊</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wednesday 9:56pm</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Hey. Did you book us a table yet?</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Hey. No not yet. Was trying to decide between a couple new places. Is everything okay?</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Everything is fine. I just… nowhere too fancy ok?</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Ok. That’s no problem.</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Thanks. It’s just…</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Nevermind </p><p><b>Strike: </b>If you want to cancel, I understand. It’s fine.</p><p><b>Robin: </b>No! </p><p><b>Robin: </b>I don’t want to cancel. Just my ex, he always wanted to go to these posh, trendy, overpriced restaurants and I hated it. Somewhere casual would be such a nice change.</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Well, that I can do. I prefer someplace casual too. Those posh spots barely give you any food!</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Exactly! I always want to stop for chips after because I’m still starving! It’s a scam.</p><p><b>Strike: </b>I know a great Italian place not too far from yours and if you’re somehow still hungry afterwards the chips are on me.</p><p><b>Robin: </b>That sounds perfect. </p><p><b>Strike: </b>I’ll pick you up at 7 on Friday then?</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Looking forward to it 😊</p><p><b>Strike: </b>Goodnight Robin x</p><p><b>Robin: </b>Goodnight Cormoran x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Did you want to come back to mine again after dinner tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been staring at his phone since her text appeared several minutes ago as he tries to figure out how to answer her without sounding like a complete sleaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes, I want to go back to yours and bury myself between your thighs for several hours until neither of us can remember our names!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last weekend with her was all he’s thought about since he walked away from her front door but it’s not just the sex that he’s been day dreaming about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she’d tease him if his jokes weren’t up to snuff or how her eyes lit up when she was telling him about something exciting. He liked how she’d be so nervous he could feel it but then she’d tilt up her chin and get a determined look in her eye, then bravely pushed back against her fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes, I want to go back to yours and lay with you in my arms while you tell me everything about what brought you here to this moment!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to keep it simple. Simple and honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>I’d always like to spend more time with you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d been looking forward to this all week despite reminding herself that she had only wanted a casual fling to get herself back out there. Robin had only wanted to find a guy who she found attractive enough to want to shag when she had first downloaded a dating app onto her phone months ago. She found plenty of objectionally handsome men on there who had matched with her but then she spoke to them.</p><p>Some started off their messages with a lewd joke before even saying hello which she immediately deleted while others started off friendly but quickly fizzled out due to boredom or arrogance. The select few who had made it far enough to meet in person didnt fare any better when it became clear that any physical attraction she thought she felt was dampened by lackluster or even offputting personalities.</p><p>She knows she wouldn’t have matched with Cormoran had she found him on an app even though she can’t imagine him using one and she likes that about him. She likes his sense of humour that has snark but isn’t cruel. She likes his passion for his work and admires the risks he’s taken to do the job he clearly loves. </p><p>What surprises her the most though, is how much she likes him physically. He’s so large that she would have been intimidated by him by sheer size alone but she doesn’t after meeting him. He doesn’t use his body to frighten, though she imagines he has on some deserving few. Even when she let her inhibitions go, he never used his strength to bend her to him whims instead staying pliant and only using his bulk when it was welcomed.</p><p>That’s why, when he picked her up for their dinner, she kissed him hello and enjoyed how this giant looked at her like she had all the power. And now, with a few drinks in each of them, she leans in and whispers that she’d like him to be on top next time then quietly laughs as he frantically waves down their server for the cheque.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**This is another slightly edited OG chapter**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much do you know?” He asks as he sits next to an open window in her room, his arm holding his lit cigarette outside to keep smoke from filling her flat.</p><p>“About what?” Robin asks, confused.</p><p>“About me, I suppose.”</p><p>“Not much. You’re a private investigator and have worked some well known cases like Lula Landry’s murder. Vanessa says Wardle complains about you being an Arsenal fan.” She tries to remember anything else she’d learned about him beforehand.</p><p>“That’s all?” He tilts his head, eyeing her skeptically.</p><p>“Should I know more?” They’ve only gone out twice now and while they've done a fair bit of talking their pasts have largely been untouched thus far.</p><p>He's smiling so fondly at her and her stomach does a little flip. “No. I mean, I’ll tell you but it is nice to not have someone with a bunch of preconceived notions about me.”</p><p>“Do tell then.” She’s curious now.</p><p>“I’m Johnny Rokeby’s bastard son, for starters.” He admits with a sigh and blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth.</p><p>“The old rocker guy?” She thinks her dad may have had one of his records but can’t recall any song in particular.</p><p>“The very one.” He puts out his cigarette then tosses it out the window before closing it and crawling back under the covers with her.</p><p>“Hmm. I suppose that could be difficult for some people to see past.”</p><p>He lays on his side next to her, one hand holding up his head. “My mother was Leda Strike.”</p><p>“Why does that name sound familiar?” She looks up at him, trying to search his face for clues.</p><p>“She did model back in the day.” He clears his throat before adding, “And she was a famous groupie.”</p><p>“Ahhh.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She can see his confidence falls away for a moment.</p><p>“Cormoran?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He’s tracing the freckles along her arm, unable to look at her.</p><p>“Does it bother you that I really don’t care?” She’s never cared much for wealth or celebrity and what she knows of him makes her suspect he feels the same.</p><p>“No, that’s… great, actually.” He says before he kisses her and they disappear back under the covers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>8:46am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz of a new message on his phone woke Cormoran out of his restful sleep. Robin laid tucked against his side and he took a moment to watch her sleeping peacefully before he finally reached out for his phone. He had just finished checking his texts when she stirred against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’.” She mumbles, before stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, you.” He turns onto his side to face her before tucking a golden lock of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no surveillance today. He’s postponed till tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re free today?” She wonders aloud while she plays with the dark hair on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask me to stay longer. Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passes as her finger continues it’s dainty exploration of his upper body but then finally, she asks with faux courage. “Do you wanna sleep a bit more then go get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:22pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I should get out of your hair.”</p><p>
  <span>They’ve spent the day together, sleeping past noon before going to a cozy diner down the street. They’d only gotten back to her flat an hour or so ago, after going for a leisurely stroll through her neighbourhood. They’re settled comfortably on her couch so he can watch the football game as she reads her book.</span>
</p><p>It’s nice. This companionship.</p><p>
  <span>But he reminds himself that she may not feel the same. Just because he’s happy simply to be in her company she may want space so he reluctantly starts to head home.</span>
</p><p>“You’re going?” She asks, looking surprised.</p><p>“I don’t- you probably want some space?” He hadn’t expected any push back when he planned to leave. In fact, he expected her to rush him out the door.</p><p>“Well, you said your surveillance was nearby right?” She steps closer but the coffee table still separates them.</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>“And going all the way back to Denmark street then all the way back so soon is- just if you wanted to stay tonight, that’d be fine.” She explains, both of them ignoring his home isn’t a particularly long journey especially during quieter hours like now.</p><p>
  <span>“I could do that. As long as I wasn’t imposing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He agrees and knows his smile matches hers.</span>
</p><p>A beat passes and her smile fades as her eyes darken while he steps around the table and reaches out to pull her to him.</p><p>
  <span>“Cormoran…” She gasps before he quiets her with a searing kiss as they stumble back to her bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I like him. Help!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa</b>
  <span>: Isn’t that good?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin:</b>
  <span> I wasn’t supposed to!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>It happens like that sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Do you like him or is he just good in bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Both.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>The sex has been…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I didn’t know it could be like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>That could have just as much to do with M being terrible at it 😒</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Don’t make me laugh! This is serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Ok so you’re single, he’s single. You’re both adults. I don’t see the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I didn’t want anything serious. Just a fun shag then move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Can I be honest with you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>I don’t think you’re a casual shag kind of girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I can be!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>It’s not an insult! Think about all those guys you tried to meet on the apps. The guys I set you up with. All very shaggable if you just want a fun night but you didn’t want them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Well, I can’t help that I didn’t feel an attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Exactly. Cause you want a connection and you found someone who you have one with. That’s not a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>But he went into this thinking this was casual. What if its not what he wants?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Well I would ask him. And soon before you get real feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>But if you want some secret intel…. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Wardle says he thinks Strike is completely head over heels for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>Yep, he even tried to set him up again on another date but he said he was hoping to see you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa: </b>
  <span>You said you wanted honesty in your next relationship. Here’s your chance!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Hi you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>Hi yourself!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I know we have plans for next weekend but are you free wednesday evening after work?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I have an appointment near Denmark street at 4 and I thought maybe we could have dinner after.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>If you’re busy it’s not a problem!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>No, I think that should work. I can probably get done by 5 but stop by the office whenever you’re done your appointment. I promised to show you it but I still assure you it isn’t impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I’ll be the judge of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>Please be kind, your honour.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I’m harsh but fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>I can work with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I really enjoyed our weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>Me too. And looking forward to the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>But I’m happy I don’t have to wait all week to see you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Me too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>I’ll see you wednesday then, Mr. Strike 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>See you then Miss Ellacott xx</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Robin arrives at the 3rd floor of Denmark Street office building, she finds Cormoran hunched over a pile of papers on the front desk. His head pops up when he hears her tap lightly against the already open front door.</p><p>“Hello you.” He says with a grin as he stands before making his way over to her.</p><p>“Hiya.” A gentle kiss hello sends a happy thrill through her, making her hopeful.</p><p>“Sorry about the mess. My temp didn’t show.” He sighs, shaking his head as they look over the papers strewn about the front office.</p><p>“‘S’okay. Can I have my tour?”</p><p>“Right this way.”</p><p>The tour of the office is quick with brief stops at the kitchenette for tea and his desk for a quick snog before making their way to the front desk once again.</p><p>“I just have to take a call. Shouldn’t be more than 20 minutes then we can head out.The computer password is Hatherill23 if you want it and there’s biscuits in the drawer.” He quickly explains as his phone buzzes with an incoming call. He leans in for a brief kiss before she shoos him away into his office.</p><p>Robin settles in at the front desk, looks at the pile of papers in front of her and finds that he began sorting them by date. Her years of temp work come flooding back and instead of browsing aimlessly on her phone, she picks up more papers and continues the filing. </p><p>When the office phone rings several minutes later she answers it on instinct unaware Cormoran’s business call ended and that he’s watching her from the doorway with an amused smile.</p><p>“Cormoran Strike’s Office. No, I’m sorry he’s unavailable at the moment. May I take a message?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the nice feedback from the last chapter! I was nervous about it and nearly scraped it but I’m glad you’re enjoying the direction this is slowly going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dessert?” Robin asks, picking up the menu to browse the selections.</p><p>“You know I always want dessert.” She’s getting used to his ravenous appetite and love for sweets, even making sure she has plenty of extra biscuits when she did her last grocery shop.</p><p>Their dinner had been wonderful. Full of the engaging conversations and joyful banter with smiling faces that never seemed to fade. But what she was about to do made her nervous and he seemed to sense it so he reached for her hand across the candlelit table.</p><p>“Before we order… I-I wanted to… can we talk for a minute?” She stammers out.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I like you.” She lets out a breath before continuing, “I like you but I know we both went into this thinking it’d be casual. I didn’t think we’d ever see each other again after that first night.”</p><p>His thumb strokes the back of their linked hands. “I was so nervous to ask you out again. I didn’t think you’d be interested in something more but I hated thinking of someone else seeing you. I had to try.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did. But you’re the only person I’m seeing. You’re the only person I wanna see.”</p><p>“Robin…”</p><p>“Yes?” Her gaze is fixated on their entwined hands.</p><p>“I don’t want to see anyone else either.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah… and I-I know this is new but I’d be-“ She watches in awe as he takes his turn to struggle through what he wants to say. “I’d like to give this a real go. Is that- I don’t know how this all goes.”</p><p>“Are you asking for us to be like a proper boyfriend and girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I am.”</p><p>“Okay… yes, I think I’d like that but I need you to agree to a few things.” She promised herself that if she started something new that she’d go into it with her cards on the table.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Be honest with me, please. I know it’s hard and I struggle with it too but if you’re annoyed or angry, just tell me. Then we can go from there.” She manages to look him in the eye, wanting him to see how important this is to her. As he looks back at her she sees his own determination reflect back at her and she relaxes.</p><p>“I can do that but the same goes for you, yeah? I act like a tit, tell me.” He gently squeezes her hand and suddenly she wonders why she had ever been nervous in the first place.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, I can do that.”</p><p>He brings her hand to his lips and softly kisses the back of it, as the last of her tension dissipates.</p><p>“Now that we did the very mature talking thing, I’d say we’ve earned our dessert.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there’s any moments/scenarios/conversations you wanna see feel free to let me know. I have a bunch planned and can’t guarantee I’ll get it done but these two are a joy to write so always happy for more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walk out of the restaurant hand in hand, strolling down the block until they end up stopped next to the entrance of a small park.</p><p>“I should head home. It’s getting late.” She’s reluctant to leave after discussing their new status as a couple and then afterwards when neither could stop from smiling. They had shared a decadent chocolate mousse dessert as an excuse to huddle close and steal sugar laced kisses in between bites.</p><p>“Let me order you a cab.” She tries to protest but he insists and she feels too joyful to argue over something so trivial.</p><p>“Okay. You win.” She relents, leaning in to capture another kiss before they have to part.</p><p>But what she intended as a quick peck, turns heated as he deepens the kiss and drawing her into his arms. When he pulls back, his eyes are dark as he looks between her eyes and her lips. She laughs as he pulls her into the park and backs her up against the brick wall that blocks them from the street before diving back in and kissing her with a new found intensity. Her fingers slip into his messy hair and he groans into their kiss, neither of them caring any passerby could see them.</p><p>“Did you order a cab yet?” She wonders breathlessly as he moves his kisses along her jaw. He doesn’t stop his exploration of her as he shakes his head in response.</p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>3:42pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>Hello there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>Hiya 😊</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>I should have work wrapped up by 6 then I’ll head to yours. Where do you feel like going tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>What if we stayed in tonight? We could order in and watch a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>I like the sound of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Strike: </b>
  <span>Though I’m not sure how I’ll be able to pay attention to the movie with you next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robin: </b>
  <span>As long as you promise not to keep your hands to yourself 😘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:43pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie was forgotten moments after it started but Robin doesn’t mind as he rocks his hips back into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s close, again, but the angle is a little off as he tries to fit his wide frame above her on her narrow couch. He can sense her frustration as he starts to pull away and later she’ll be a bit embarrassed by the whine she lets out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn over.” His voice is thick and velvet and she’s too turned on to do anything other than comply. He guides her where he wants her once she’s on her knees and gripping onto the arm of the couch before he slips back into her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is her only thought as he starts to slowly thrust into her. The angle is new and perfect and she doesn’t even realize she’s begging him not to stop until he swears he won’t through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s beside her, laying on his side with his head propped up with one hand. She looks breathtaking as she sits against the headboard with the sheets only pulled up to her waist. </p><p>“I’ve never done that before.” He can tell by her rosy cheeks she’s embarrassed of her admission but it isn’t until she glances at the living room through the half closed bedroom door does he realize what she means.</p><p>“What we did on the couch?” While it had been a slight step up from what they’d been doing here in her bed, other than the neediness he finds himself having for her, it didn’t seem particularly risqué.</p><p>“I didn’t- we didn’t… it was very-“ She stammers as she picks at a loose thread on the blanket.</p><p>“Is he the only other?” She quickly glances over at him, eyes wide and he already knows before she nods ever so slightly.</p><p>He suspected as much. She tries to keep mentions of her ex-husband to a minimum even as he assures her he isn’t bothered when she does but he knows they began dating before uni and had been together since. There’s so much he doesn’t know about her but he suddenly feels like he has a more concrete picture of her ex as someone who didn’t care to make her feel safe or express her true desires.</p><p>“Did you like it? On the couch?”</p><p>Robin nods enthusiastically as she tries to hide her shy smile but he takes her hand, tugging her closer to lay next to him. They stay like that, face to face, watching the other.</p><p>“If you ever feel… uncomfortable just tell me.” </p><p>She places her hand over his. “I don’t… with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes up to something he’s not sure he’s ever experienced before. Robin is behind him, her arm slung over his middle and her face buried between his shoulder blades. He isn’t sure when in the night they ended up like this but he decides being the metaphorical little spoon is a pleasant new way to wake up.</p><p>But his enjoyment is short lived when his phone buzzes with a message that he has surveillance to do in a few hours even though all he wants to do is <em> stay</em>.</p><p>With <em> her</em>.</p><p>He’s been waiting for the fear over how rapidly he’s grown so attached to someone but it has yet to come. Part of his concern is due to the only other time in his life he felt so connected to someone so immediately.</p><p>But while Charlotte brought excitement to his life, she also brought drama and eventually misery. He’s worked hard since he finally left her for good several years ago to be a different person. He’s  a proud uncle to at least one of his nephews, tries his damnedest to be there for his frustrating sister and stepped up to be there for his own aunt and uncle when Joan’s illness stole her from them.</p><p>He’s brought out of his thoughts as Robin starts to stir behind him and soon he’s rolled onto his back as she lays against his chest.</p><p>“Surveillance today?” She queries through an adorable yawn and for the first time since he started his agency, he considers bunking off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep telling Strike it's too soon to be in love but he's very persistent 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sickeningly sweet. Ew.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Promise you’ll come back after.” She begs him in between gentle kisses as they slowly stumble their way to the door.</p><p>“It’ll be late.” He insists, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“I’ll stay up.” She seals her promise with one to the tip of his nose.</p><p>“Middle of the night late.”</p><p>“I still want you to come back.” She holds onto him, unwilling to let him leave without his word.</p><p>“I want to but you won’t like it so much when I knock on your door at 3am.”</p><p>She finally pulls away, contemplating him for a moment before she holds up a finger telling him to wait. She disappears into the kitchen only to return a moment later.</p><p>“I-I… I want to wake with you.” She opens her hand to reveal a single key resting in her palm. They both know the key only for tonight but it feels significant, a sign of trust and comfort.</p><p>He’s late for his surveillance but as he rushes to catch up to his suspect all he can think of is getting back to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin slams her desk drawer shut so hard it echoes through her small office. She hates this job. She hates working in HR. And she hates working in the type of snooty, bland office that Matthew had always wanted her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But bills don’t pay themselves.</span>
</p><p>The shrill sound of her phone ringing feels like nails on a chalkboard and she answers without looking at the caller nor bothering to hide her irritation.</p><p>
  <span>“Robin? Sorry, this a bad time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of calm washes over her at the sound of Cormoran’s voice and she quickly apologizes for her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Just… it’s been a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I try to make it a bit better?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You already are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of ice cream and a stroll along the river.” He suggests as she smiles to herself over his enjoyment of all things sugary and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful. What time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can probably duck out early. How far are you?” She queries as she begins tidying up her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… um, right outside actually. I was nearby and I thought- wanted to see you.” She peeks out her office window and despite being a dozen floors up can spot him pacing nervously in his signature coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down in ten.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slightly edited original chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did you do it?” Robin asks as they stroll along the river, hand in hand.</p><p>“Join the army?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She’s been hesitant to bring it up but when he mentioned it on his own as they walk leisurely, she took a chance to ask.</p><p>“My uncle was SIB. I always looked up to him.” He didn’t usually like people asking him these types of questions but he never seems to mind with her. He knew she’d want to know more when he brought it up but feels ready.</p><p>“That’s Ted?” He’d talked about him before, how he gave him some peace during his chaotic childhood and was like the father he never had.</p><p>“You remembered.” His grin lights up his face and she wonders how she ever questioned if she found him handsome or not.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He pulls her along to a bench and wraps an arm around her shoulders, enjoying how she rests her head against his shoulder. “When my mom died I just… needed something different. How much different could it get than that?”</p><p>“Do you regret it?” She wonders.</p><p>“No. Not really.” He shrugs even as he understands why people would assume so seeing as he lost a leg for it.</p><p>“Can I see a picture of you from then?” That surprises him and he looks down at her eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Got a thing for a man in uniform, do you?” He teases but then she kisses him and he likes that even weeks later he still gets goosebumps.</p><p>She brushes the delicate tip of her nose against his crooked one as she pulls away. “No, just you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look who finally updated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without trying, they had established a routine for themselves. They spend their weekends together, meeting on Friday evening for a date before heading back to Robin’s quaint but still much more spacious flat. If Cormoran had any Saturday surveillance, he would reluctantly head out before returning late using the spare key Robin had entrusted to him.</p><p>This Saturday’s surveillance was different though.</p><p>He had planned to camp out in the old BMW to gather photos and couldn’t resist inviting Robin to join. While he was thrilled for her company, Robin had been curious about his work and this was a good opportunity to show her the basics on a standard cheating spouse job.</p><p>“Aren’t we parked too close? He might notice us.” She whispers, as though their mark might hear them.</p><p>“I’ve never followed him in the car before. Plus he’s too cocky now. Doesn’t even check over his shoulder before snogging this one.” He offers her a biscuit from the bag of snacks he’d packed.</p><p>“How many mistresses is this now?”</p><p>“So far, I’ve caught him with 3 but there might be a 4th.”</p><p>“Who has the time to keep that many mistresses? Matthew couldn’t even keep one secret.” She scoffs while watching their target enter the woman’s home.</p><p>Strike barks out a laugh before catching himself, unsure whether she intended it as a joke or not but she turns to him with a proud grin and the afternoon carries on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been in my head since early on and makes me a bit nervous because if he hadn’t crashed into Robin on the stairs that day...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was engaged before.”</p><p>He’s not sure why he chooses this moment to tell her about his ex but he suspects it has something to do with the woman curled up beside him making the specter of Charlotte fade into oblivion.</p><p>“Were you?” Robin asks, not surprised as much as curious.</p><p>“Yes, her name was Charlotte. And she was chaos personified.”</p><p>“She sounds powerful.”</p><p>“She was. For a long time.” He admits, focusing on the feel of Robin in his arms to anchor himself.</p><p>“What happened to her?”</p><p>“I finally ended it. The lies were… too much. That’s how I got this scar.” He gestures to his upper lip causing Robin to gasp quietly before leaning in to place a feather light kiss over it.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Ashtray. She ran out of my office after, screaming that I'd come crawling back.” His voice leaks with disdain at Charlotte for treating him like a plaything and himself for going back so many times.</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“I tried following after her but…” He sighs, embarrassed to admit the next part, “...I fell down the stairs.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” </p><p>“Almost all three flights. I just.kept.falling.” He nods his head along for emphasis as he recalls hitting each step. “My leg was battered almost as bad as when it first happened. Bruised ribs. Concussion.”</p><p>“God, Cormoran.” Robin softly caresses his cheek as he tells his story and he can’t recall anyone ever treating him with such gentle affection.</p><p>“I’m okay now.” He murmurs before kissing her fingertips.</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“I had to stay with my friends cause I couldn’t get back upstairs at first. Then Charlotte called me.” He hated being so incapacitated all over again but the kindness and support the Herbert’s showed him help give him the direction away from Charlotte that he needed.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“She was mad that I hadn’t tried to come see her.” He scoffs, remembering her yelling so loud he had to move the phone from his ear.</p><p>“You were injured!”</p><p>“She was tired of me being injured. She already played the caring partner once after the explosion.” She had, briefly but soon grew tired of having to care for him in his weakened state.</p><p>“That’s not how it works.” Robin explains, her voice serious.</p><p>“That’s what Nick and Ilsa said.”</p><p>“They sound smart.” Robin settles against his side and he turns to look her in the eye.</p><p>“They are.” He smiles as he recalls his friends cheering on his physical recovery as well as his emotional one. “She got married and had twins but still called when she got bored.”</p><p>“What about now?” He can hear the tinge of nervousness in her voice but he needs her to know that Charlotte is no longer part of his life.</p><p>“I changed my number a few months before we met.”</p><p>“Just in time.” She says with a grin.</p><p>“Thank fuck for that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for hurting you, Corm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Slightly edited OG chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re mad at me.” Cormoran gently accuses from his spot beside her on the sofa.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you.” Robin huffs, embarrassed by her own behavior.</p><p>She’d been blunt when they first met. She didn’t want games and expected honesty. Most important of all was that they be open with each other, a challenge for them both.</p><p>“Well, something is bothering you.” He puts his hand on her knee and softly squeezes. ”Did I do something wrong? I’m trying my best at this whole communication thing.” </p><p>She smiles, it’s not his fault that she’s had such a lousy week at work. He had only wanted to cheer her up. “No, I think I might be the one failing at the communication thing.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, love?” He sits up and takes her hand.</p><p>“The flowers.” She sighs, feeling pathetic.</p><p>“The ones I gave you yesterday?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not the flowers really. It was just my ex’s way of dealing with things. He’d buy me flowers and then he had to be forgiven or used them to get his way. He never even bothered to learn what flowers I liked.” She explains, annoyed by the memories.</p><p>“What flowers do you like?” He asks earnestly.</p><p>“Meaningful ones. Like if the table had lavender on it during our first date then I got a bouquet of it later. That kind of thing.” He nods, understanding.</p><p>“So if I told you I got you those cause they reminded me of the colour of your eyes?” He ponders aloud.</p><p>She beams at him. “I like that.”</p><p>“I really did.” And for that, she kisses him and allows him to ease her back onto the couch.</p><p>“Just no lilies. Ever.” She makes that very clear as he kisses down her neck.</p><p>“Noted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>